Red Hot Appendix
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane hates hospitals...but even he knows there are times he has to face the fact that he is "sick". A hospital stay leads to a murder and Jane is going to find out who and why it happened. Not a great summary, sorry


I wish my writing was as great as some of you, but I enjoy the Mentalist and coming up with a story every once in a while. This is my third one on here…please let me know how you feel about it.

I of course do not own the Mentalist or any of the wonderful characters….wish I did.

/

"Why am I feeling so bad" Jane was wondered as he lay down on his couch. His morning tea didn't help his stomach. Actually it wasn't like an upset stomach, more like there was some pain in his side that just didn't seem to go away. The pain had been there a couple of days, and truth be told it seemed to be hurting more today. The sounds of footsteps came closer to his couch, and he knew from the sound that it could only be Lisbon. When the footsteps stop beside him, he opens his eyes and looks up at her.

"Did you forget that today is the luncheon for Hightower? You can ride with me and Van Pelt if you want." She says looking down at him.

"I'll drive myself; I have an errand to run before I get there." He says getting up from the couch.

"Don't be late." She smiles at him and leaves, followed by the others of the team.

Jane watches them leave, when he suddenly bends over in pain. He manages to sit down on the couch, taking a deep breath. He suddenly grabs the trash can by the couch and throws up, moaning when he sits back on the couch. "Okay, okay….I give up."

Jane pulls into a hospital emergency parking lot and finds a place to park. He turns off the car and sits there, just looking at the entrance door. A van pulls up a few cars away; Jane looks over at the van, taking his mind off of going into the emergency room. A short man gets out of the passenger side; he is maybe four feet tall. The man getting out of the driver's side is almost seven feet tall. From the hospital a nurse comes rushing over to them and joins them at the van. Jane watches them with interest as the conversation gets very heated. What did these three people possibly have in common? A sick friend in the hospital, no they would be inside talking. Suddenly the short man walks away from the other two, throwing his hands up in the air. Jane watches as the other two get into the van and drive off after him.

The excitement seems to be over and Jane was not getting any closer to getting out of the car.

"I hate hospitals and doctors, so why am I here." He says to himself as another pain hits him. He nods to himself and gets out of the car, and starts walking to the entrance like a man walking the last mile.

Jane walks into the emergency room of the hospital and goes up to the admitting desk. He gives the woman at the desk one of his smiles.

"How can I help you sir?" the woman looks up at the handsome man standing in front of her.

"I have some pain that doesn't seem to go away, I don't have a doctor of my own so I thought I can see one here." Jane says, looking around at people waiting.

"You'll need to fill this out and bring it back to me. If you have an insurance card I'll need to have that also." She hands him a clipboard. Jane takes the clipboard and takes a seat and fills it out, a couple of times he stops because of the pain. After taking the clipboard back, he takes a seat and waits, and waits. He keeps looking at the clock, knowing that Lisbon would not be happy with him not showing up at all.

An older nurse comes into the waiting room and calls his name. He gets up and follows her into room. She motions for him to sit down and she reads from the information on the clipboard. "You left off who to contact in case the hospital needs to talk to someone when you might not be able too. Could you please fill that in." she hands him the clipboard back. Jane looks at the clipboard, if he was only going to be here a short time why was it needed. Without another thought he fills out the information and hands it back to the nurse. She looks at it,

"You've been having some pain for the past few days? Is this the first time that it has happened?

"Yes, normally I never get sick."

"Well let me take your blood pressure and temperature and I'll get you into an examination room for the doctor. I'll need you to take off you jacket and roll up your sleeve please."

"Do I have to go through all this first? I just need to ask the doctor about this pain." Jane says, not happy about all this waiting.

"We have to do all this first; I promise it won't take but a couple of minutes." She says as Jane takes off his jacket and rolls his sleeve up. A short later she leads him into an examination room, she takes out a gown from a shelve.

"Okay, take everything off and put this on. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. "She hands him a gown, he looks at it and then at her.

"I'll just pass on the gown; I just need to ….." She puts up her hand to stop him.

"For the pain you're having the doctor will need to exam you, and he can't do it with your suit on, and everything has to come off…everything. I'll be back in a few minutes." She leaves the room safe with the knowledge that the patient will do as she says.

After the nurse leaves the room, Jane makes a face and unfolds the gown and looks at it. When the nurse comes back in, he is laying on the bed, gown on covered to the neck with a sheet that was at the end of the bed. She notices how neat he has folded his clothes. A young man comes in carrying a box,

"Mr. Jane?" Jane nods "I'm here to take some blood from you."

Jane looks at the nurse who puts a band around his wrist with his name on it. "Yes Mr. Jane we need to have the blood work done.

Jane puts his arm out giving a small ouch as the blood is taking.

/

Lisbon keeps looking at the door of the restaurant. She is tapping her fingers on the table.

"Maybe he had car trouble Boss" Van Pelt says

"He has a phone, he could have called me."

"If he doesn't get here, can I have his steak?" Rigby says, looking at the plate where Jane was to be sitting. Lisbon and Van Pelt give him a look that shuts him up.

/

Jane looks up when a man comes into the room, the man looks very young.

"Mr. Jane I'm Dr. Gordon, sorry it took so long to see you. We had some folks come in from a car accident and there are only a couple of doctors on duty right now." He goes over to Jane. "Your chart says you've been having some pain the last few days, want to show me where the pain is?"

"Are you old enough to be a doctor?" Jane says holding onto the sheet tighter.

The doctor smiles at the question "Yes Mr. Jane I'm old enough to be a doctor. I've gone to medical school, internship and was a resident at this hospital. Guess I just have these great genes that make me look young. Now about that pain?"

"Just over here" Jane points to his right lower side of his stomach.

Dr. Gordon goes over to the side of the bed, and lifts the sheet and then presses down on several areas of the stomach and goes lower, Jane yells out in pain when the doctor reaches a tender area.

"I think you've reached the right spot Doctor" Jane says, seeing that he has grabbed the doctor's wrist. He takes his hand away.

"Mr. Jane I'm pretty sure what we are looking at is a hot appendix. I'll need to get the blood work back, see if your white cell count shows an infection."

"So you can give me some pills to take and I can go home?" Jane says hopefully.

Doctor Gordon smiles at the question "No, if it is your appendix, and I'm sure it is you'll have to have surgery to take it out."

Jane is quiet for a couple of minutes and starts to get up; the doctor puts his hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Mr. Jane, even though the surgery is very simple, without the surgery the appendix could rupture and will cause peritonitis, it is possible you could die." Jane lies back down and closes his eyes.

"How long do I have to be here?"

"Maybe a couple of days, depends on how you feel after the surgery, I' m going to go ahead and get you scheduled for surgery, and a nurse will come in and get you ready. I won't be the surgeon, that will be Dr. Rosen and he'll be in to see you before you go to the operating room. Do you have any questions?"

Jane opens his eyes and shakes his head no.

"You'll be fine Mr. Jane." He leaves the room.

Jane looks around and see's the clock on the wall, and sits up fast, and gets out of the bed and grabs his coat and starts going through the pockets when the nurse comes in.

"What are you doing? You are not supposed to be up; you get back on the stretcher now." She grabs his jacket.

"I need to make a phone call; I'm late for an appointment." He grabs the jacket back and takes out his cell phone. The nurse grabs the phone and points to a sign on the wall that says no cell phones to be used.

"You can't make a cell phone call in here, please lay back down and I'll bring you a phone you can use as soon as an IV is started, and you're prepared for surgery. Another nurse comes in ready to set up an IV.

Jane starts to say something, but he clutches his stomach and yells out in pain. After a couple of minutes he gets back on the stretcher, and looks at the two nurses who are smiling.

/

Lisbon and the team are leaving the restaurant when her phone rings; she takes out her cell and opens it.

"Lisbon here….where are you Jane, you said you would be here….what do you mean you're going to be out of town for a couple of days?...Jane?" she hangs up the phone, the team looks at her.

"Where is he?" Cho says, seeing how angry Lisbon is.

"He didn't say, just that he is going out of town for a couple of days. What is he up to?" Lisbon says more to herself than the others.

/

Jane is trying to get comfortable on the stretcher he is on, without any success. Maybe that is why it is uncomfortable so people won't stay he thinks to himself. That and having a gown that is open down the back, what fool designed that? An older man comes into the room, and comes over to the stretcher.

"Good afternoon Mr. Jane, I'm Doctor Rosen and I will be your surgeon. We got the blood work back and it shows a very high white cell count, so we can safely say that your appendix needs to come out today. Let me take a look at your tummy."

Rosen moves the sheet and prods the tender area, Jane moans as the doctor keeps pressing. He covers Jane back up.

"When was the last time you had anything to eat?"

"Yesterday morning I had some tea, and then I had some this morning. Neither one stayed down." Jane says quietly.

"Great, then we will be to go ahead with surgery right away. I'll get an operating room scheduled and get you in probably in a couple of hours since this is considered an emergency. I would prefer doing a Laparoscopy, but with your appendix being so hot, I will have to do a laparotomy."

"What does that mean in English?" Jane says

"A Laparotomy lets us look further inside the abdominal cavity to make sure none of the infection has gone further. I will do a two to three inch incision and remove the appendix. You will be put under general anesthesia and when I'm through you will wake up in recovery."

"How long do I have to be here?"

"A couple of days, then when you leave, depending on your work, four to six weeks recovery."

Jane looks upset with that information, but then he can recover on his couch in the officer he muses to himself.

"I'll have the nurse give you some pain medication along with some antibiotics by IV so you'll be a bit more comfortable until you go into surgery. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I think you answered most of what I wanted to know thank you."

Dr. Rosen puts his hand on Jane's shoulder "I'll see you when they bring you down to surgery." He leaves the room.

A couple of minutes later the older nurse comes into the room, she adds two IV bags to the one he has.

"This is the pain medication and antibiotics Dr. Rosen ordered. Another nurse will be here to prep you for surgery."

Jane's eyes start closing; he tries to keep them open. He is beginning to feel a lot better than when he first got here.

"We must have missed that ring Mr. Jane. No jewelry allowed in the operating room. I'll put it with your wallet and other valuables. If you would take it off for me." The nurse lifts his hand.

"NO! " Jane yells out. "You can't take it off…" His eyes open and he takes his hand away from her, he is trying to stay awake.

"Please Mr. Jane, we need you to calm down, let me have the ring, I promise I will give it back to you as soon as you are in recovery." Jane shakes his head no, but the medication is beginning to work.

"Okay sweetheart…let me get something to help you. It's against the rules, but I know this ring means a lot to you." She rushes over to a cabinet and takes out some tape. She wraps it around his ring, so it can't come off his finger.

Jane looks at the tape around the ring; he sighs and closes his eyes accepting the blackness.

/

As everyone gets back to the office, they watch as Lisbon looks at the couch where Jane is normally and goes into her office. A short time later she comes rushing out.

"Jane is in the hospital, he is having surgery"

They all look surprised as Lisbon starts for the elevator; they follow her out all asking questions.

"I got a call from HR, the hospital called to verify his insurance and Nancy called me to let me know. That is all I know." They get into one of the SUV's and rush off.

Later they are sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Rigby is looks at the candy in the candy machine, Van Pelt is sitting next to Lisbon, and they are both looking at the surgery doors. Cho is reading a book and keeps looking at his watch. The door opens and a man in surgical greens comes out, he looks at the group of people.

"Are you folks here for Mr. Jane" he says "I'm the Dr. Rosen, and I did the surgery on Mr. Jane."

All of them stand up and go over to the doctor.

"Yes, I'm Theresa Lisbon, and Mr. Jane works with us at the CBC Agency. How is he, what was wrong? "She looks worried.

"The surgery was to take out his appendix, when I went in it was close to rupturing. It was a good thing that he came in when he did. He's in recovery now and one of you can go back to be with him. He's still a little out of it." the doctor says with a smile.

"I'll go back. " Lisbon says looking at the others. "I'll be out as soon as I can."

She follows the doctor and he shows her to recovery room, and into an area where she sees Jane laying in a bed. His eyes are closed and for a change she sees him truly relaxed in his sleep. "He should be waking up again any time now, and he'll be taken up to a room. How he is feeling in the morning will depend on how long we will keep him, probably only a couple of days which is normal. He will need to take a few weeks before he gets back to his regular job. "

Jane opens his eyes, he sees Lisbon and the doctor, he tries to move and moans closing his eyes again. "You came through the surgery with no problem Mr. Jane. I need you to wake up a little more for me." Dr. Rosen says as he goes to the side of the bed as Lisbon goes over to the bed.

Jane opens his eyes again. Lisbon puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to the luncheon…" He says quietly.

"Don't worry about it; you need to get well for me." She says with a smile.

"Can I go home now Lisbon? I really want to leave now." Jane says with a sigh and closes his eyes again.

"He really hates hospitals" Lisbon tells the doctor.

The doctor laughs "It's not the best place to find yourself at. I'll have the nurse's take him upstairs in just a few more minutes." He leaves the room.

Lisbon lends down and kisses Jane on the forehead. "I'll be back later Jane. Please do as they ask you." She says knowing that Jane will make everyone wish he was going home.

"Love you" Jane whispers. Lisbon looks at him, not sure what to say. Two nurses come into the room.

"He'll be in room 345, if you wish to go up later to see him." One of the nurses tells her, as they start getting him ready. Lisbon takes another look and leaves. A short time Jane is lying in a bed, he opens his eyes and see's the nurse from the parking lot by his bed.

/

"Hi Mr. Jane, I'm your night nurse. If you need anything just push the button here on your bed." She takes his hand and shows him were it is." I'll be back to check on you later."

"Have we met before?" He keeps looking at her.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe you remember me when you first go up here, you were pretty sleepy then. Are you in any pain right now?

"Not really."

"Okay, just push the button if you need me." She leaves the room. Jane keeps looking at her trying to remember where he saw her at before.

/

Lisbon is sitting in her office going through some paper work. She looks at the team who are busy, and notices how quiet it is. She realizes that the quiet was the lack of Jane being there. As long as he had been with them and not taking a nap he was talking. He always seemed to have something interesting to talk about, or showing them a new trick. At times he was a real pain in the ass, but there were those times when he could bring a smile to your face if you were feeling down. In fact he seemed to know when people needed to have a laugh, or someone they could just talk to. Looking at the team she knew that often Jane would go over and talk to Cho about books, Van Pelt she knew often went on short walks with Jane and came back smiling. She figured Van Pelt would be talking to Jane about her new romance. Rigby and Jane seemed to know where every fast food location was located in the city so they could access their junk food addiction. As for herself, she had got use to Jane sleeping on her new couch at night when she would work late. He would always walk her to the car when she left, and she knew that he would come back into the building to try and sleep part of the night. Getting up from her desk she walks out of her office to the team.

"I'm going to the hospital and see Jane, anyone want to come with me?" Everyone jumps up from their desk and they follow her to the elevator.

/Jane has the bed up in a sitting position. He is looking at the tray at the tray in front of him. It has a container of Jell-O on it, a cup of tea, apple juice and some kind of chicken broth on it.

"Great, they are going to starve me to death now." He says to himself. He reaches over and picks up the cup of tea and sips a little of it, makes a face and puts it back. "Not even hot tea. "

He looks out the door and see's people walking to other patients room for visiting hours. From down the hallway he hears someone laughing. It looked like a busy night for visiting. He looks again at his tray and pushes it away and makes a face when the movement caused him some pain.

"I guess I could ask for a pain killer and go back to sleep, nothing on TV, and they don't have the animal planet that I would have enjoyed. " He grumbles to himself.

He looks at the door and hears footsteps that he knows by heart, Lisbon. She always had that quick way of walking. He smiles as she comes into the room, carrying a large get well balloon in her hand and a large container, the rest of the team is with her. Van Pelt is carrying a small rabbit plush, Rigby has a large balloon that is in the shape of large dog that says get well, and Cho lays some puzzle books on the night stand.

"Thought you might get bored." Cho says with a smile, a rare thing for anyone to see. Lisbon puts the tray back near Jane and puts the container in from of him.

"Tea, and I made sure it was made the way you like it." She takes the lid off and Jane takes a drink from it and sighs.

"You my dear are a life saver." Jane says smiling at her.

Rigby ties his balloon next to Lisbon's, and Van Pelt hands him the rabbit.

"I thought it was cute, and it would keep you company." She says.

"Thank you Grace, I'll call it Van Pelt." He says putting the rabbit next to him.

"So how are you feeling?" Lisbon says, noticing how pale he looks.

"Well I am getting a lot of sleep here, and it hurts to move around so I don't." Jane says taking another drink of the tea.

"I guess that means you won't be a headache for the staff here then". Cho says remember the last time that Jane was in the hospital.

"Not now, he'll wait until morning when he feels better." Lisbon says, and they all laugh at that.

The young nurse comes into the room and smiles at all of them.

"Seems you have a room full of visitors Mr. Jane. I'll be back in later to take your vitals and see if you need anything for the pain."

"Thank you" Jane says, looking at the nurse closer, something about her was stored in him memory, but he just couldn't pull it out. His eyes follow the nurse as she leaves. Lisbon has been watching the group interact with Jane. She remembers what Jane told her about the team; it must have been a weak moment for him to say anything personal. He told me that the team was like a family to him. I watched as the joy on his face showed as Rigby jokes with him. Jane looks over at me and gives me that smile he seems to save only for me. We stayed until Jane's eyes kept closing, and finally he fell asleep. The others left the room; I pulled the bed covers up to his chest, and lowered the bed so he was lying down. I gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and joined the group in the hallway.

/

Something woke him up…some kind of noise. Jane looks around the dark room, but doesn't see anyone or anything. "Is someone here?"

A quiet voice comes from under his bed, which makes him jump, and is hit with some pain, and he moans in pain.

"They are going to kill me, please be quiet." The voice says in a whisper.

"Who is going to kill you?" Jane says, trying to look over the bed, but the bed rails stop him from seeing, he starts looking for his call button, but has moved away and he can't find it. There is a sound from outside the room of someone walking, and it sounded like someone large. Jane moves his blanket over the side of the bed hoping it will somewhat hide the man hiding. He closes his eyes and tries not to breathe so fast. He hears someone come into the room, the man stops before he reaches the bed and stands there. The minute the man stood there seemed like an hour, and the need to move and open his eyes was becoming difficult for Jane, the curiosity was driving him crazy. The man leaves the room as quickly as he came in. After a couple of minutes the man from under the bed crawls out and Jane realizes that it is the short man from earlier in the day. The little man rushes out of the room. Jane finally finds his call button, but no nurse comes rushing in. He sits the bed up and with some pain grabs the phone and dials a number.

/

Lisbon is asleep in bed, her light is on and the book she was reading before she fell asleep is lying next to her. The phone on the night stands starts ringing; she rolls over looking for her phone and finally finds it.

"Lisbon here…..Jane what are you talking about….don't talk so fast…." She sits up on the edge of the bed. "Jane, you probably had a dream, you've been given quite a few pain killers today….okay Jane, I'll be there …NO! You don't get up and go searching for anyone." She hangs up the phone and looks at the time, groans and grabs a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt and heads out of her apartment.

After an hour of searching the floor that Jane was on, Lisbon and a security guard come into Jane's room. He is sitting up in the bed, and looks at her waiting for her to talk to him.

"Jane, we've looked over this whole floor, there is no tall man and a short man. The nurse on duty was with another patient and couldn't get here when you call for her. She is also in her forty's and has black hair. The young nurse you described is not here, she went home earlier, not feeling well."

"Of course she did, that's because the tall man and she had a fight with the small man…he was under the bed hiding from them." He says expecting Lisbon to agree with him. Jane notices that the security guard and Lisbon are looking at him like he dreamed all this and then Lisbon says "Jane, you probably had a very bad nightmare. You saw the people have an argument this morning and you added them to your dream."

"It wasn't a dream Lisbon, I was wide awake." He yells back at her. "The only nightmares I have includes my family being killed by Red John."

A nurse that Lisbon described comes into the room, he patient is upset and that just won't do.

"Everyone out, it is past visiting hours. I appreciate that you came here because Mr. Jane called you, but since you found no strange people here he needs to get some rest." She has a small cup and hands it to Jane, and pours some water in a glass and gives it to him.

"You need to take this Mr. Jane to help you calm down and go back to sleep." He looks in the cup and sees a small pill in it. He is tired and in pain, and he knows what he saw was not a dream. He takes the pill and puts it in his mouth and drinks the water. The nurse looks happy and turns to Lisbon and the security guard giving Jane enough time to spit the pill into his hand.

"He should be asleep in a few minutes, and you can come back in the morning to see him." She motions to the security guard to leave and he does. Lisbon goes closer to Jane.

"I'll be here in the morning Jane…try and get some sleep" She wants to give him a quick kiss on his forehead, but doing that when he was awake was asking for trouble. She already knew how he felt about her, but she wasn't sure she could show him her feelings now. She touches his hand and leaves the room.

"Okay Mr. Jane, you get some sleep." She makes sure that his call button is close to him." I'll be at the station if you need me." She leaves turning off the overhead light, leaving the small light on over his head.

/

Listening to make sure the nurse was not going to come back to his room, Jane looks at the bed rails and tries to figure out how to lower them, but realizes that it is not going to happen without the help of the nurse. He lays the bed down flat, and then slowly inches his way down to the bottom of the bed, until he gets to the where the bed rails stop, his legs are half out of the bed, he holds on to the rail and pulls himself up. He sits there, holding his hand over the stiches and takes some deep breathes. With a great effort he gets out of the bed and stands by it. He slowly starts to walk out of the room, when he stops. He notices the draft coming from behind him, where the gown is opened. He makes a face and leaves the room. He goes to the next room, a man is laying on the his bed sound asleep snoring, but he has a robe laying in a chair, and Jane smiles as he picks it up, he puts it on and the robe was huge on him, but at least the draft has gone away, and he doesn't show more of himself than he wants to do. He leaves the room walking slowly, he heads the way he saw the small man run. He is heading away from the nurses' station, and looks into each room as he passes them. The exhaustion and pain is beginning to take its toll on him. He looks in the last room at the end of the hallway, surprised that he has not woke any of the other patients. He shakes his head when he sees only an empty room. He leaves the room and goes over to a chair by a window. He lowers himself into the chair slowly.

/Lisbon had left the hospital, sleepy and was glad she was going to be in her nice warm bed soon. She begins thinking about Jane, and how sure he was that he didn't have a dream. What he said about his nightmares only being about Red John…could it be that Jane did see the two men? Feeling a bit uneasy she turns her car around and drives back the short distance to the hospital. She would see if she could spend the night in his room and make her and Jane sleep through the night.

/

With an effort Jane stands up and starts back to his room. He looks at a door that is closed; it has a supply room sign on it. He must have missed it coming down the hallway. Well no harm looking in one more place. He goes over and opens the door and looks in, he backs up quickly when he sees the small man lying on the floor, and a large knife is sticking out of his stomach. He backs up a bit more and at is brought to a stop by the tall man behind him. He looks over his shoulder and looks up at the man, realizing that this might have been a big mistake. The man turns him around to face him.

"So what do I do about you?" the man says. "I was hoping that you would just mind your own business but no you just had to ruin my evening."

"Well it's not helping my evening either." Jane says beginning to feel ill. Without any warning Jane vomits all over the man, the man pushes Jane away from him. Jane starts to move as fast as he can, when the young nurse comes out of a room. She smiles at him as the tall man grabs him again. The nurse comes over and takes a syringe out of her pocket, and jambs it into Jane's arm.

Lisbon is in the elevator watching as it reaches the third floor. She steps out and sees Jane slowly falling to the floor and the tall man and the nurse standing by him. She draws her gun and yells "Police, put your hands up." She yells loud enough that the nurse comes running down the hallway from the nurse's station.

/

Lisbon is sitting by Jane's bed; an IV is going in his arm. Jane opens his eyes and turns his head and sees her.

"What happened?" he says remember the nurse giving him a shot and everything going dark.

"Mr. Tall killed Mr. Small and the nurse was involved with it. Seems she was giving them drugs to sell and an argument started on how the money was going to be divided."

"That was really their names?" Jane says with a grin.

"Of course not, I haven't talked to the police since I was worried about you. Miss Nurse gave you a shot of insulin, but the nurse in charge and the doctor were able to start treatment almost at once. That is why you have the IV going."

"Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to make sure that your nightmare wasn't real. You might say I had a feeling something was wrong" she says.

"Lisbon was worried about me…how sweet of you." He gives her that smile and she blushes.

They stop talking when the Dr. Rosen comes into the room and comes over to the bed.

"Well Mr. Jane, I can say I've never had a patient like you before. The day after having surgery you solved a murder and somehow managed not to open the stitches I put in you so neatly." The doctor pulls the sheet back and blocks Lisbon's view, he checks the stiches.

"How are you feeling" he looks up at Jane.

"Never better…right as rain. Can I go home now?"

"How about this afternoon, just to make sure last night didn't do any harm. Can you stay in bed until then and not chase anyone down the hall."

Before Jane can say anything Lisbon says "I'll make sure of that doctor. If I have to tie him down, he is going to stay in this bed.

The doctor puts the sheet back and gives them a smile. "I schedule you for an appointment next week to see how those stiches are. It will on the discharge papers. I'll see you then." He walks out of the room.

Jane looks over at Lisbon and smiles. "I don't think I say thank you….thank you for being here for me."

Remember what he told her with the trust fall she says "I'll always be there for you Jane….always."

The End


End file.
